Who we are and who we are
by Tryphyna
Summary: Hermione is Bella, Bella is Hermione, Hermione was Bella? Confusing yes, but it was necessary. When the Cullens come to Hogwarts they find someone they weren't expecting, not at all. In fact it isn't who they met at all, but they most definitely have.
1. Prologue

**For all of you who enjoy my other stories, know that I'm not giving up on them. I'm currently suffering from writers block. So I'm going to start writing a few ideas that are floating around my mind. Hopefully this will help jumpstart my creativity for my other stories.**

**This one is a Harry Potter/Twilight cross-over. Don't hate me!**

**XOXO,  
Tryphyna**

Prologue

"Ms. Granger, it has come to our attention that there still are rouge death eaters out there, and you being who and what you are, are currently on the top of their list to destroy," Professor Dumbledore explained, "So in light of this us in the Order have decided that it would be wise to send you into hiding. And while I know that you are not one to hide, in this instance it is pertinent for you to do this. The manner in which we will be hiding you is one that is not easily done. It is quite like the Fiedlius Charm, but much more involved. You will have a secret keeper, for your true identity. Your entire life will be rewritten, who you are, where you were born, who your parents are, some of your features will change. Even you will believe you are this person. So in reality, Hermione Granger will no longer exist. Are you following me so far Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Good. Now since you are so well known in the wizarding community, you'll be hidden as a muggle. We've found a quiet little town in the North Western part of the United States. It's a nice place for you to hide. We've already been working on your back story there. Since you are currently 16 you will have to go to muggle school. Once we've taken care of this threat you'll be removed and the memories that the people there have of you will be removed. We're hoping that this will only last a few weeks, but it could last months, if not years."

"Professor, who will I be staying with?"

"Ah, we already have Sirius there, and he has gone under the charm as well. He is the Police Chief, you will be his daughter. Your mother left him when you were a still an infant. When we retrieve you, we hope to have Sirius' name cleared for good."

"Professor, how will I return to normal? And who's after me?"

"Well like the Fiedlius Charm it has to do with the secret keeper. All that is needed is for the secret keeper to say the phrase agreed upon before the charm is placed. Even if every other person says the phrase you won't remember. As for who's after you, we know that Lucius Malfoy has convinced himself that you are the reason young Mr. Malfoy switched sides during the war. Also with him is his sister-in-law. We believe there might be one or two others."

"Ok sir. I understand the need to do this. When is the charm to take place? And who has been determined as my secret keeper?"

"As soon as possible Ms. Granger and I believe that, like Sirius, I shall be the secret keeper."

"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Very well Ms. Granger. We'll meet again, hopefully sometime soon."

And those were the last few moments I lived as Hermione Granger for quite awhile. I later came to the conclusion that the months away, from everybody and everything, including my memories, was probably the best thing to happen to me. So as I went into a charm induced sleep, I said good-bye to Hermione Granger for the time being and hello to Isabella "Bella" Swan. I would learn to live again, and I would learn that true love transcends all barriers, including those involved.

**Ok a short and sweet prologue. I was thinking about putting the first chapter here too, but I'm going to write that right away anyhow. Plus I want to go ahead and let you guys know a few things about this story and what I'm changing because I'm not quite following the books.**

**Twilight I'm not really changing anything besides the fact that most of the Cullens can do magic. And obviously Charlie and Bella Swan are not technically real, but who's counting that? Oh you are.**

**In Harry Potter, quite a few changes are being made. The war ended at the end of 5****th**** year, Sirius is alive, like I could keep him out of my HP story if I tried. So Hermione is going to Forks as a 15 y/o, she is, however, still entering as a Junior. I'm not thinking of any other major changes. I am of course going to use my typical Hermione, where I have a different nickname for her besides Mione, because I can't stand it, and one where she likes to shop, but Bella still doesn't. Hermione's parents have died probably due Death Eater activity but I don't think I'll write too much on that. **

**I know that you might be wondering why Alice can't see the fact that Charlie and Bella are really Sirius and Hermione, well you're just going to have deal with not knowing for right now. It'll be explained very soon. **

**Hopefully you all understand. If not write me and let me know and I'll go more into detail about it for you. I'm basically going to skip the entire Twilight book and pick up right in New Moon. Nothing really changes in Twilight except I might kill off Victoria with James.**

**Review and let me know what you think,**

**Xoxo,  
Tryphyna**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a depressing chapter but needed. Trust me I know where I'm going, or at least what's going to happen in the next chapter or two!**

Chapter 1 Everything Changes

I, Bella Swan, was nothing. I was not important. Maybe if I just continue to lay here in the cold open woods, a wild animal will come along and eat me. Coming to Forks was my choice, and up until now it was the right choice, but now, now my heart has been smashed. It's not broken, it's not cracked, for broken or cracked it could be fixed. No, my heart was smashed into dust, and no one but he who walked away from me can fix it, because only he and his family could see each individual, almost microscopic, speck to be able to put it back together.

I think back on everything that I could have done differently. I'm not mad at Jasper, it's not his fault that his natural instincts kicked in. If I was mad at Jasper I'd also have to be mad at the bears, and the wolves, and any creature that ate to live. So there was no reason for me to be mad. But still I wasn't enough. I never thought I was pretty enough for him, nor good enough, and that's exactly what he told me tonight. He didn't want me, I wasn't good enough, I wasn't enough.

I continued laying there, I could actually feel the world move. I don't know how long I'd been there, I didn't care. I don't plan on moving from this spot ever. I won't fight if a bear comes to eat me, it'll be poetic justice. And one day, maybe not soon but maybe eventually, the bear that eats me will either him or herself be eaten or their decedents be eaten by a Cullen. I'll be able to die happily as long as I can pretend that one day my death will help any of my vampire family. And when that bear comes to eat me I'll be able to withstand any pain that I feel, because no pain will ever equal the pain that I feel inside of me at this very moment.

Minutes, hours, days might have gone by before I finally heard rustling in the forest around me. I can remember actually thinking 'Here comes the bear, maybe you'll be Emmett's meal one night. Just give him one hell of a fight, he'll really enjoy it.' Then I heard the bear speaking, it took my brain a few minutes to actually comprehend that bears don't speak English, and I highly doubt they'd speak in a British accent. "What is wrong with this spell? It's impossible that it's wrong but I don't see any girl in sight." He was quiet for a few moments before, "Ah so it wasn't wrong. Why are you laying on the ground Mione? It can't be comfortable at all. Shit I forgot you're not Mione you're Bella, so can I have an answer?" He waited a few moments, "Hey are you ok? Of course only you would go and get injured somehow on the very day that we come to bring you back home," I heard him mutter, not understanding and not caring. Suddenly I was being lifted into the air, and then held against a warm body. I felt my body start to shiver uncontrollably. "Merlin Mione, how long have you been out in the woods? Don't worry, as soon as we get you back to the house either Mum or Dumbledore will have you fixed up in no time." I'm totally lost at what he's saying. Maybe he has the wrong person, yeah that's probably it. Poor guy thinking I'm someone important, when really I'm just a nobody.

"Professor, Sirius, Mum, EVERYBODY, I found her. She was lying down in the woods, just laying there, doing nothing."

"Fred get her straight inside, Sirius I need as many blankets as possible and also some warm clothes of hers," I heard a woman say. "FRED get her inside and put her down on the couch. The poor girl is probably half dead right now." I wanted to tell her not to bother, half dead is a lot closer to dead then being fully alive. I'm sure that I'll be dead in no time. I wanted to tell her all of this but I couldn't. My mouth refused to move at all.

I was somehow changed into warm pajamas, don't ask me how but I'm so in my own mind right now that a rhinoceros could be in the room and I wouldn't know. The last thing I remember hearing that night was a kind voice saying, "Ms. Granger, how would you like a butter beer?"

**Ok I'm ending this chapter here. Short chapters yes but I'm getting to where they will hopefully be longer. Thank you to my first two reviewers, len and Twilight Gleek. **

**What I'm asking for all of the readers is to review and let me know if this is making sense to you. I don't know, it feels kind of discombobulated to me but maybe it's just because it's mine. **

**Enjoy, hope to have the next chapter out soon!**

**XOXO**

**Tryphyna**


	3. Chapter 2

**So in doing the math Seventh year at Hogwarts has just started. Hermione only missed two months of her sixth year. She will have to go and be tested on her knowledge of the sixth year materials but we all know that she could ace the NEWTS right now if she wanted to.**

Chapter 2

My mind was racing, memories were flying by. I remembered everything about being Hermione Granger, and now, while I was still heart broken by Edward, I was beyond pissed. Who the HELL does he think he is? He pretty much left me for dead, not caring about me. He washed his hands of me and walked away. Well buddy, you walked away from the wrong witch!

I was getting dressed and realized that I had changed back to my normal self. My pants were longer on me and my shirts were a little bit shorter in the torso. I was longer in the torso then in the legs opposed to the body that the charm gave me. No one will recognize me from here, and definitely none of those Cullens. The all abandoned me, even my supposed best friend. My bit brother bear I can understand, he goes where Rosalie goes, and Rosalie never liked me. Alice just left, not even a good-bye. I think my favorites out of all the Cullens are now Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie never fed me shit about being my sister, Emmett and Jasper are both in love with their wives and will go to the ends of the earth to make them happy. And let's not forget Carlisle and Esme, who think of me as a daughter, I doubt that they'd leave Alice and Rosalie behind.

I can't wait to put this all behind me, it'll be fantastic to get back to my friends, to move on with my life. He wanted me to forget all about him and he promised to do the same, so be it.

I left my room, really hoping that we'd be going home today. Obviously they wouldn't come to get me if there was still the threat hanging over my head. I'm ready to go home. I entered the little kitchen and there stood Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast. Sirius, Fred, and Professor Dumbledore were all sitting at the table, deep in discussion.

"Good morning everyone," I said, "What's the news? Are Sirius and myself free to return home?"

"Indeed Miss Granger, as soon as Mrs. Weasley has fed us all one of her delicious breakfasts we'll be on our way. You'll be happy to know that you have been much missed in your absence. I believe that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have learned to value you even more in your absence. They tried, and tried being the opportune word, to do school work without you. However they didn't have a clue as to what to do. I believe that you'll have quite the reception. And before you ask Hogwarts is waiting for you to finish your studies whenever you are ready."

"I'd like to start as soon as possible Professor. I'm ready to put the past behind me, and to continue on in school. I can't not go, I have NEWTS coming up in just a few short months but not a big one."

"Of course Miss Granger," Dumbledore chuckled, "I had a feeling that you'd say that unfortunately you'll have to wait a few more weeks. This year Hogwarts is opening on October 1st, not September 1st, a special treat for the students."

"It'll be nice to be able to settle in before going back to school. I can't wait Professor," I said sitting down in between Sirius and Fred, both of whom gave me hugs, soon after Mrs. Weasley served up breakfast.

As Sirius and I packed up what we wanted to keep, not many mementos for either of us, Dumbledore explained that after we left the entirety of the town would forget about us to a certain degree. We'd be a foggy memory that they couldn't quite remember.

In all of this Sirius and I both completely forgot about the Cullen family, and the fact that they were no longer in town. This is a fact that we would definitely come to regret in the coming weeks.

**Thought about stopping here but the juice is still a churning in my mind so I'll continue, you all better love me!**

October was fast approaching, and Dumbledore was indeed right about Harry and Ron's reactions to my return. They both swore up and down that they were never going to let me leave them again. Luckily Dumbledore had been able to clear Sirius' name, being able to prove that Peter Pettigrew had been on Lord Voldemorts side was a big plus, so Sirius was a free man for the first time in 16 years. To say that Sirius was enjoying his new found freedom was a gross understatement.

Unfortunately I found that one pixie had snuck her way into my head and would not leave ME ALONE! Bella Swan might have hated shopping, and let's face it, so did the old Hermione unless it involved school supplies or books. But Alice had shown the new Hermione that to take pride in ones appearance is important. So I started going out into muggle London and using the money that my parents had left me after they died, plus there was the huge settlement from the company that owned the 'Big Rig' and had hired the truck driver that smashed into my parents car, killing both of them instantly, while the driver had a small cut on his forehead where his skull cracked the steering wheel, so I had plenty of money.

I loved walking in London. The sights, the sounds, the people, I miss this sometimes in the wizarding world. Everything is truly stifled there, I highly doubt that there was a feminist movement for witches. I was walking across the Millennium Bridge when I heard a very familiar voice, Jasper, followed by Alice. I was very thankful that I had worn some sunglasses, that way I could spy on them and they wouldn't notice. It was all of them, walking in my home turf. I know that England is also Carlisle's home turf but all of the other Cullens are American. I was very glad that I didn't look like Bella Swan anymore, I really didn't want anything to do with any of them ever again.

I tried to avoid them but there was no way around bumping into them. I tried to not touch anyone but I failed. I brushed up against Jasper and hurried past. I needed to get going.

**Alice POVness!**

We just left her there, completely alone with no protection. I kept my mind as shielded as possible from Edward. He's been keeping close tabs on me ever since we left, just so that I didn't check in on Bella. I'm going to have to have some privet time with Jazz soon just so that I can see if she's alright.

We left Forks for London. I'm enjoying it here, the shopping, the flavor. However it's impossible for me not to remember Bella. My beautiful almost sister, I'll get you back soon. Even Rosalie was upset about leaving her. She has her reasons for being cold and distant, but that doesn't mean that she didn't care about her somewhat, and even she agreed that just leaving her there was a bad move but NO! Edward wanted to leave so Carlisle gave us all no choice but to leave too. But he never said that we couldn't go back. I know that she must hate me right now, I can only hope that she'll forgive me, and eventually forgive my idiot brother.

We were walking across the Millennium Bridge talking when Jazz stopped, and started looking around, sniffing the air.

"Jazz what is it?" I asked him, hoping that he wasn't smelling any nomads.

"I could have sworn that Bella was just here, but not. It smelled like her but there's a difference. Like someone took her blood and mixed it with something else. It didn't smell enticing, just like a rose doesn't smell delicious to a human." He explained. We all quickly left and headed back to our temporary home.

Edward looked to be in pain, and so did Jasper. I knew that Jazz felt that it was his fault that we had to leave but Edward was just looking for a reason. We all sat down and started to discuss what this could possibly mean. Edward decided to call people in Forks to see if Bella was still there when I had a vision. Edward calling quite a few different people, even some of the Quileute's, they all remembered them but it was like there was a fog over anything to do with Bella and Charlie Swan. I saw Edward calling the Sheriff's department and there was no file of a Charlie or Charles Swan ever working at the station. The Sheriff was Tyler Crowley's dad.

I looked at Edward as the vision ended. He was in severe pain, it was as if the love of his life had disappeared off the face of the earth, and worst, no one but us knew she really existed. I explained to the other family members what I'd seen and they were all in varying degrees of shock. We all remembered Charlie and Bella with clarity.

I didn't care what Edward wanted any more I was going to look for my sister. When I reached with my gift to see where she was, she wasn't there. The same fog that the citizens of Forks had on their memories of Bella was now in my vision of her. I can make out vague shapes, and she doesn't look like the Bella that I remember leaving. The shapes and proportions are all messed up. I pulled back into myself and Edward looked as if he'd be crying if he had the ability. I'd be right there with him. Jasper tried to ease the suffering but it was all too much. We were all drowning in our grief, all to different degrees.

After a while, who knows how long really, Carlisle cleared his throat and began to talk, "As you all know I received a message from an old friend asking me to come here to England. He's the Headmaster of a very prestigious school here and you will all be tested to see if you can become students. I think this is the best place for us to go to find out what happened to Bella. If anyone knows, Albus Dumbledore will."

We all started to get ready to take a trip to see Carlisle's friend. We were all on edge after my visions. I really do hope that this Dumbledore can help find her. I don't want to think of my life without her, and I definitely fear for what Edward will do if we cannot find her.

We left the condo and started heading towards a bar. Who goes to visit a school headmaster at a bar? I wonder if this is an English thing.

**Ok I'm just gonna say a quick thank you to everyone who's reading this story and to those who've read Worlds Can Change. I'm going to go to sleep now and I'll hopefully be back later with another chapter but no promises.**

**XOXO  
Tryphyna!**


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I've come to a slight dilemma. My muse is not pushing for Edward but instead for Jasper. So I ask you dear readers if you are alright with me rewriting these first few chapters so that I can make this a Jasper pairing instead of an Edward one. I thought this was going to be Edward's story but alas it's not. I can try to force myself to see this Edward one through but I think I'm swinging towards Jasper. I would have to deviate from Twilight a little bit more than before. I don't want this to be and Edward cheats on Bella and Alice cheats on Jasper story.

Let me know what you think.

XOXO,

Tryphyna


	5. Chapter 3

**Dearest readers, I'm back. After the AN I took some time off to think of my next move. I've decided to work on both stories. Right now I'll continue the Hermione(Bella)/Edward story and I'll start on the Hermione(Bella)/Jasper one soon. So cheers, here's a new chapter!**

Chapter 3

**Carlisle POV**

I left my daughter alone in the world to fend for herself. What kind of father am I to do that? I would never do what I did to Bella to Alice or Rosalie. My baby probably hates me right now. Carlisle stop it, she has her own father to take care of her. But she was going to be my daughter.

Hopefully this opportunity with Albus will allow us all to heal some. Maybe in a year or so Edward will want to go back and claim his mate. And hopefully he'll be able to tell us why Bella doesn't exactly exist anymore.

**Alice's POV**

We were walking through the streets of London, heading towards The Leaky Caldron, all of us pretty much in our own minds thinking of Bella. Jazz had to feel all of our emotions on top of his own, while Edward was hearing all of our thoughts. He wanted to go back to Forks, NOW, however since we had no idea where Bella was, and our only choice in the matter was to talk to this friend of Carlisle's, he had no choice in the matter.

We stood outside the bar for a little while, no regular human even looked at the building. It was as if it didn't exist to them. We made our way into the bar, I took a look around and wow, these people need some fashion advice.

Carlisle led us to a man who was in midnight blue dress thing with a moon and stars that moved on it. I was fascinated, I could do stuff like that to my clothes? Millions of ideas were flooding my mind, not the first of which was how to get this man to wear something that wasn't a dress.

"Albus, it's been too long!" Carlisle stated grasping the old man's hand in his, giving it a gentle but firm shake. "I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife and mate Esme," Esme stepped forward and shook Albus's, "And these are our children. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," we all stepped up and shook his hand as Carlisle said our names.

"Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet your family. I think it'd be best if we continued our business at Hogwarts. That way we can have our privacy. The easiest way is through the floo network but I feel that your family might be opposed to traveling that way so I brought along a portkey."

Emmett spoke up, "What's the floo network, and why would we be opposed to traveling that way?"

"My dear boy, floo travel is basically stepping into one fire place and stepping out of another."

All of us, except for Carlisle flinched at the idea of willingly stepping into a fireplace that we weren't cleaning.

Albus led us to a door that led to an alleyway behind the bar. Out of his pocket he pulled out a small toilet statue. We all looked at him like he was crazy, his eyes had a funny twinkle in them. "Ok everyone just lay a finger on the toilet," we all carefully placed a finger on the statue, "And in three, two, one.." I felt as if a fishing hook had hooked my belly button and we were flying through the air.

**Ok a Cullen centric chapter. And a chapter period. It's very short I know but I'm currently falling asleep at my computer and I can't keep spelling Esme as Exme. I'm hoping to have another chapter up later today. I just need to sleep!**

**A huge thanks to my sister! Who helped me with this chapter tonight. Yeah I had ideas but I still needed help. So hope you enjoyed. Plan to write more later.**

**XOXO,  
Tryphyna!**


End file.
